Going Back
by Kryptonite
Summary: Toby's mad and wishes Sarah to the Labyrinth. Wonder what'll happen when he makes his own way through.
1. Wishes Made

Going Back

Part One: Wishes Made

Author: Kryptonite

Rating: PG-13 as are most of my stories

Disclaimer: If I owned the Labyrinth I wouldn't have to shovel my own driveway. I could pay some little kid five bucks to do it for me. Yes I'm a lazy teenager but so what?

Summary: Alright so Toby is mad and wishes Sarah to the Labyrinth fourteen years after his own trip. Wonder what'll happen :]

~~~~~

Toby was stomping around the living room, throwing things in his way out of his way.

" Toby you are sixteen, grow up!" Sarah yelled at him.

" I'll be seventeen in two weeks. They're gonna miss my birthday!" Sarah's face contorted into one of anguish and pleading as he knocked a vase off the side table and shattered it.

" And they left you their credit card so you could buy whatever you want! They discussed this with you. It's _you_ who didn't say anything so don't complain to me about it!"

" They didn't 'discuss' any of this with me! They sat me down and told me they were leaving, end of discussion."

" Toby don't lie, you were acting like a spoiled-rotten little kid! I was listening to the whole thing through the speaker-phone."

" Yeah when they asked if you would be so kind as to come and baby-sit me! I don't need a babysitter. And it's just like old times. Don't you ever get the slight bit upset that they are always asking you to do things and not bothering if it interferes with your schedule?" Toby came to stare down at his older sister, using his two extra inches of height to his advantage. Sarah's glare almost made that unnecessary.

" Well with the way you're acting it's apparent you _need_ a babysitter. And whether it's like old times or not is beside the point. I was planning on being here for Christmas and New Year's anyway. The only 'inconvenience' is that I have to pay for postage AND gas money instead of just gas money!"

" I can't believe your taking their side!"

" Toby grow up. They wanted the honeymoon they didn't get because I was here. Now you're sixteen, I have a very nice boss who lets me take time off from the office when I need it and I was willing to come and stay with you. I wanted to come stay with you. We haven't talked in so long-" Sarah moved closer, one hand raised to brush the locks of hair out of his eyes. Toby jerked back like her hand was a rattlesnake.

" You're just like them! You never cared so long as mom and dad were happy."

" Toby you know that's not true." Toby glared at her, causing her to falter. " You know I love you. I've always loved you-"

Toby interrupted. " Then why did you wish me away?"

" Toby I was- I was fifteen, and I was mad at daddy and at Karen. I didn't mean-"

" I wish the goblins would come and take you away right now!" Sarah's eyes widened in fear at his words. The lighting outside the house started to dim as an unexpected thunderstorm came on.

" Toby you didn't mean it. Take it back!"

" What's said is said. You should know that Sarah." The same cruel, mocking voice from fourteen years ago echoed in her ears as a cold wind suddenly came up in the living room.

" He didn't mean it!" Sarah cried, turning to see the Goblin King behind her.

" Well that is too bad, isn't it?" In a flash Sarah was gone and Jareth stood staring straight at Toby. " Toby. It's been fourteen years since I last saw you. You've grown up. Though I have to say, I rather like the hair." Jareth said admiringly, looking at Toby's hairdo, so like his own.

" Where's Sarah. And cut all that bull about forgetting about her and all this other stuff because I won't. I want my sister back." Jareth sighed once, eyes looking sad.

" I figured you would turn out like Sarah, growing up on her stories of the Labyrinth like you did. Fine, she's there at the center of my Labyrinth. Hurry boy, you only have thirteen hours to get through to my castle and find your sister, before it's too late." When Toby turned around to ask what Jareth meant he had disappeared.

Sighing Toby started off down the hill, kicking a few stones out of his way as he went.

~~~~~

A/N: Well, what did you think? For this story Toby was two when he was taken and not how ever many months he really was. That should be the only thing different from the movie. So, tell me what you think.


	2. Like Sister Like Brother

Going Back

Part Two: Like Sister Like Brother

Author: Kryptonite

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: If I owned the Labyrinth I would have a MUCH better computer than the one my dad has. Not to mention it would be in the privacy of my own room and have an amazing Internet connection. And it would be black and blue.

Summary: The title basically says what this chapter is about. There will be a few differences between Sarah's journey and Toby's but not much.

~~~~~

" Hello?" Toby called as he neared the Labyrinth's walls to see a dwarf spraying something on the flowers.

" What's you want?" It called back, glaring at him.

" How do I get in the Labyrinth?" Toby glowered, not wanting to be here anymore than the dwarf wanted him here. The little brown thing waved its hand and two doors appeared. " Thank you." Toby called, half remembering his manners once he was inside. The doors just slammed closed in response.

" Sarah said that she went to the left… so I'll go this way." Toby turned and went in the same direction Sarah had taken all those years ago. Walking down the corridor he slowly picked up speed, silently thanking his parents for those years of basketball practice.

" ARGH! There aren't any doors or any turns or anything!" Toby screamed, slamming his fists into the wall before sliding down to sit on the ground. Toby banged his head back once before resting it his eyes on his fists.

" 'Allo." Toby's head jerked up at the sound. What he saw next to his head made him jerk back, landing on his elbow.

" Did you just say hello?"

" No. I said 'Allo, but that's close enough."

" You're a worm. I'm talking to a worm." At this point Toby had straightened back up to his original sitting position, staring at the wall across from him.

" That's right." The little blue worm smiled at him.

" I'm going insane. I'm talking to a worm."

" Come inside, meet the missus. Have a nice cup of tea, that'll set you straight." Toby looked from the worm to the whole in the brick wall the worm had come out of.

" I don't think I'll fit, thanks. You wouldn't happen to know where there's a opening or entrance or something, would you?" The worm nodded, his little eyes closing.

" There's one right across from you." Toby glanced at the wall in front of him, remembering something Sarah had said about appearances. Standing up he put his hands in front of him and walked slowly towards the wall. His right hand, brushed against the edge of the wall and he kept walking until he saw another corridor. Turning to the left he went to walk away.

" Hang on, hang on!" Toby turned back, a smile on his face.

" Thank you." He went back to walking to the left.

" Don't go that way."

Toby slowly stepped back into view of the little worm. " What?"

" I said, don't go that way. _Never_ go that way."

" Oh." Toby looked back and forth down the hall. " Okay. Thank you." He walked off, suddenly a little bit happier. The worm shook his head, smacking his lips together.

" Just like me Grandpa said. Human's always wanna go straight to that castle."

~~~~~

A/N: To Cariah Delonne and TerpintineMind thank you for reviewing, I'm glad you liked this. I probably had everybody fooled into thinking it was the same worm from Sarah's time. Please R/R and have a good day.


End file.
